heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
雷諾
Raynor is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. Players use Raynor while playing the tutorial. Background Ex-Confederate Marshal James Raynor has stood against whatever the universe can throw at him and survived. He stands as a bright beacon of hope among enigmatic aliens and monsters, still fighting for justice in a cold uncaring universe. Gameplay Summary Raynor's abilities allow him to keep enemies at bay while dealing damage to them, and he can call in air support to take down enemies and forts with ease. Strengths *Low skill floor and ceiling *Long basic attack range *Powerful siege with and *Good map vision *Strong lockdown with Weaknesses *Heavy reliance on physical attacks *Lack of escape and engage *Lack of variety of abilities *Does not pair well with ability-oriented attackers Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against While Li Li does have an advantage against Basic Attackers thanks to , Raynor's increased attack requires Li Li to frontline in order to blind him, which can easily make her vulnerable. Effective foes Skins ;Renegade Commander ;Stars and Stripes :While the United States Space Force successfully rescued their colonists from the Koprulu sector, Colonel James Raynor couldn't shake the feeling those monsters would follow them to Earth. ;Commander :Some days it's good to get out of the CMC Powered Combat Suit and into something a bit more comfortable. :Features altered voice-over and themed animations. ;Special Ordnance :A small yellow note stuck to the inside says, "Hey, cowboy. Thought that suit of yours could use an upgrade or two, you can thank me later. -Swann" ;Marshal :Once the Confederacy mined Mar Sara dry of resources, the colonists became desperate. Marshal James E. Raynor found himself alone, trying to keep the peace on a world in chaos. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. Development Raynor was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 He appeared in early builds of Heroes of the Storm. He was good at supporting fellow heroes and troops and could bestow bonuses on them. He benefited from intelligence items. As with all heroes in the game in its early development, he had a "good" and "evil" version. The former was much like his appearance in Wings of Liberty. As an evil hero however, he became "Emperor Raynor", complete with more evil-looking armor and weaponry.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. ;Original Stats *Life: 2 *Attack: 1.75 *Abilities: 4 *Speed: 3.25 ;Original Abilities *Command aura *Piercing shot *Mark target *Flare *Rally *Call reinforcements Trivia * Raynor's dance is the "Techno Viking Dance". Patch changes * * * * References External links * Raynor at Starcraft Wiki * Raynor at Wikipedia.org * Raynor at Battle.net